Tried So Hard
by Ragamuffin Girl
Summary: Altered versions of Linkin Park's 'In The End' to fit feelings of Jhonen and his fans after IZ was canceled. First one sucks.
1. From Jhonen and the rest of the 'real' c...

It starts with one  
One thing I don't know why  
It didn't even matter how hard I tried  
Keep that in mind I designed this rhyme  
To explain in due time  
All I know  
Time is a valuable thing  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
Watch it count down to the end of the day  
The clock ticks my life away  
It's so unreal  
Didn't look out below  
Watch the time go right out the window  
Trying to hold on but didn't even know  
Wasted it all just to  
Watch you go  
I kept everything inside and even though I tried my project fell apart  
What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when I tried  
  
I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It didn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It didn't even matter  
  
One thing I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard I tried[for you]  
Keep that in mind I designed this rhyme  
To remind myself how  
I tried so hard  
In spite of the way you were mocking me  
Acting like I was part of your property  
Remembering all the times you've fought with me  
I'm surprised Zim got so (far)  
Things aren't the way they were before  
You wouldn't even recognize me anymore  
Not that you cared for me back then  
But it all comes back to me  
In the end  
You kept everything inside and even though I tried I couldn't stop you  
What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when I tried  
  
I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It didn't even matter  
I had to fall  
And lose it all  
But in the end  
It didn't even matter  
  
I put my trust in you  
Edited as much as I could do  
And for all this  
There's only one thing you should know  


I put my trust in you  
Edited as much as I could do  
And for all this  
There's only one thing you should know 

I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It didn't even matter  
I had to fall  
And lose it all  
But in the end  
It didn't even matter 


	2. From us and other fans

It started with Zim  
One thing we don't know why  
It didn't even matter how hard we tried  
Keep that in mind we designed this rhyme  
To explain in due time  
All we knew  
Time was a valuable thing  
Watch it fly by as the contracts signed  
Watch us cry til the end of the day  
The clock ticks our life away  
It's so unreal  
Didn't look out below  
Watch our show go right out the window  
Trying to hold on but didn't even know  
Wasted it all just to  
Watch Zim go  
We kept everything inside and even though we tried Zim fell away  
What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when we tried  
  
We tried so hard  
But got no where  
But in the end  
It wouldn't even matter  
We tried to help  
Not to lose it all  
But in the end  
It didn't even matter  
  
One thing we don't know why  
It didn't even matter how hard we tried[for Zim]  
Keep that in mind we designed this rhyme  
To remind ourselves how  
We tried so hard  
In spite of the way Nick was mocking us  
Acting like Zim was part of their property  
Remembering all the times we've fought with them  
We're surprised Zim lasted so (long)  
Things aren't the way they were before  
They still don't even recognize us anymore  
Not that you cared for Zim back then  
But it all comes back to us  
In the end  
We kept everything inside and even though we tried we couldn't stop them  
From canceling our beloved Zim and destorying what gave us hope  
We tried so hard  
But got no where  
But in the end  
It wouldn't even matter  
We tried to help  
Not to lose it all  
But in the end  
It didn't even matter  
  
We put no trust in Nick  
Knew that they'd do it someday  
And after this  
There's only one thing you should know 

We tried so hard  
But got no where  
But in the end  
It wouldn't even matter  
We tried to help  
Not to lose it all  
But in the end  
It didn't even matter 


End file.
